The present invention relates in general to an improved technique for facilitating the learning of typing on a typewriter. More particularly, this invention pertains to a teaching typewriter that eliminates or at least minimizes the occurence of certain errors and essentially permits only the proper finger to operate each key.
The teaching of typing on a typewriter is usually to rote and certain practice techniques have been developed where a predetermined finger is meant to operate only a predetermined group of keys and no others. Many times it is found that a student will use the improper finger in operating a key. Once this improper habit has been established it is difficult to overcome. It has been established by a major segment of educators that learning will be facilitated if error responses do not occur, and are thus not practiced.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved technique for teaching typing on a typewriter by inhibiting the practicing of error responses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a teaching typewriter that permits only the proper finger to operate each key. For example, the left middle finger has been determined to operate effectively only the keys E, D, C and the -3. In accordance with the invention means are provided for permitting this left middle finger to operate those keys but when the left middle finger attempts to operate any other keys interlocking means are operated to prevent the depression or the operation of any other keys by that particular finger.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a teaching typewriter that is relatively simple in construction and can be easily fabricated by some simple modifications to an existing typewriter structure.